<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules by Garneer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126446">Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer'>Garneer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, SO MUCH TEASING, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, heh so this is basically, i hate that i had to write that, inspired by tiktok......., this just popped into my head and i had to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I hate you." Tadashi half huffed, half snarled, caging his friend against the mattress, fixing him with a deadly stare. Tsukishima took a second to get over his surprise before the usual smug smirk crept its way up his face, he tilted his head back slightly and cold fingertips made their way up to creep up under the hem of Tadashi's sweater. </p>
  <p>"Is that so?" The fingers shimmed slowly up, up, up his sides, reaching the beginning of his ribcage where he dug his nails in gently. "Do I make you horny, baby?" </p>
</blockquote>~<p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have somehow become friends with benefits and they are not so good at following the rules...</p><p>aka. Tsukki teasing Yama for an entire evening and Yama going crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heh... soooo...<br/>Well, okay... I saw this one person on Tiktok that literally looked exactly like an irl Tsukishima and this just popped into my head... They were quite stunning..</p><p>Anyways, I'm from a non english speaking country so there might be some mistakes, you can point them out if you want to.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi had never really believed people who said that becoming friends with benefits with your best friend was probably the worst decision you could ever make. Why would he? Technically it made sense, you know. Two people that knew each other better than anyone else, relieving stress and frustration with each other. Plus, parents and other friends already knew they were best friends so them spending time together or having sleepovers wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Technically it could work. There were just some rules you had to follow. </p><p>What Tadashi hadn't been prepared for was that once he tasted one bite of the cake, he wanted the whole thing. And often. Like, annoyingly often. He blamed his 18-year-old hormones for fucking with his brain and making his sex drive when he actually had someone to direct it towards even worse than when he only had himself and his own hand to help him. </p><p>It was hell, in short. </p><p>Because Tsukishima was a work of art, an ocean of built up memories, of laughter, of saltiness, sass, but also long legs, wide shoulders, slim built, <em>sexappeal</em>. And Tadashi was <em>thirsty</em>. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi, did you get 63?" Hinata asked, bending over the table placed in the middle of Tsukishima's room, glancing at Tadashi's paper. "14?! How did you get 14??" </p><p>Tadashi rolled his eyes with a smile, because Hinata never learned. He took one look at Hinata's own answer and knew right away. </p><p>"You forgot that this minus becomes a plus. Two negatives become a positive." Hinata closed his eyes and sighed. "For real Hinata, you always forget the negatives..." </p><p>"I'm sorryy... Damnit, I'll never pass this test..." </p><p>"Not with that attitude." Tsukishima said from his chair. He was the only one sitting at his desk, whilst Hinata and Tadashi sat at the low table on the floor, and Kageyama sat with his back resting against Tsukishima's bed. </p><p>"Not with any attitude..." Hinata quietly complained as he began scribbling on his new and improved equation. Tadashi sighed, pushed his headband back a little where it had slipped (it was a present from Natsu when she had heard him complaining about his long bangs) and threw a glance up at Tsukishima who gave him a look that clearly said 'these idiots' before turning back to his own worksheet. </p><p>And Tadashi couldn't help but continuing to stare. Because how could he not? Tsukishima was beautiful. His neck was beautiful. Thin but strong, holding such a graze that he didn't know what to do with himself. It continued up to his jaw, line sharp but the surface looked smooth, felt smooth under his lips. He was speaking from experience, and Tadashi couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on his pencil. He knew what the skin tasted like.  </p><p>But it didn't end there because his cheekbones were delicious too, not too protruding and not to subtle, his nose straight and curved down to his lips. When Tsukishima concentrated hard enough, he didn't notice that he tended to purse them, lick them, and sometimes even sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to nibble on it. An action that Tadashi himself liked to do; Tsukishima liked it when he did it too... The tip of his pencil broke against his paper. </p><p>Kageyama's head shot up from his book, a strange and a little worried look on his face. </p><p>"You alright, Yamaguchi?" the setter asked, and Tadashi hurried to sit up straighter and look away from his best friend. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired of studying.." He lied, sure there were things he much rather would do instead (like Tsukki), but they had only been at it for a little over an hour (and there were other people in the room). The glance he once again threw his best friend told him that he knew he was lying. Tsukishima always knew when he was lying, it seemed. The blocker's lips pulled into an almost unnoticeable smirk and something shifted behind his eyes. </p><p>"You're right... Maybe we should take a small break?" Tsukishima said and Hinata let out a long groan, falling backwards, sprawling out on the floor. But then Tsukishima caught his gaze again and held it there. "Actually, there's some popsicles on the freezer if you want some..." </p><p>His voice was bland and uninterested for the untrained ear, but Tadashi could pick up something else. A shiver ran down his spine.  </p><p>"Hell yeah." Kageyama said as he jumped off the floor, Hinata scrambling to get up too and both of them chased each other out of the room, their footsteps thundering down the stairs serenading with yelling and curses. </p><p>But Tadashi only dropped his pencil as Tsukishima stood up and walked over to him, his heartbeat picking up. The blocker squatted down right next to him and Tadashi came face to face with a familiar chest. That long neck continued down into the collar of his hoodie, connecting to his collarbones and Tadashi wanted to sink his teeth into them, right there and then. But that was not only the thing irking his brain, because Tsukishima had on a light pink hoodie.  </p><p>To everyone else it probably was just a regular pink hoodie but on Tsukishima it was a runway garment. How someone could possibly look so good in a regular hoodie, Tadashi didn't know, it was beyond him. It was probably something with the way it hugged his shoulders, or that the color complimented the blocker's complexion or something. Or maybe it was the way it felt when Tadashi pulled it off him, between heated kisses and warm puffs of air, glasses crooked at the bridge of Tsukishima's nose. </p><p>The worst part was that Tsukishima knew exactly what the hoodie did to Tadashi, he had told him a few days ago when he had clawed at it, pulled at it, cursed the fabric between moans as Tsukishima nibbled a small hickey on his neck, now neatly hidden under his collar, sitting there like a secret only they knew about.  </p><p>Tadashi absolutely hated(loved) that hoodie. </p><p>"You're not being subtle." His friend smirked, voice pouring like water, down down down south in Tadashi's guts. The pinch server's bottom lip twitched as he raised a hand and tugged gently on the hem of the hoodie. </p><p>"Neither are you, Tsukki." Tsukishima's smirk turned into a full-blown teasing smile and Tadashi cursed the gods inside his head. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, it's just a shirt." Downstairs Tadashi heard how the freezer was opened, paired with more yelling from their two friends. </p><p>"And I was just looking, all innocently and causal." He shot back tugging the hoodie a tiny bit harder, proving that the words that he spoke was, in fact, pure bullshit. Tsukishima knew this too, he only let out a quick breath through his nose as his eyes shifted up a little. </p><p>"Nice headband." The blocker said, reaching up to touch it. It was a regular black one, but it was effective in keeping his bangs away. "Suits you." </p><p>"Thanks, I should probably get a haircut soon though..." Tadashi said, there was a question embedded in that statement. Because Tadashi had a theory that Tsukishima really liked his longer hair, especially in a half ponytail or the headband. He'd caught his gaze that day Natsu gave him the headband and there was something swimming behind his eyes. </p><p>Maybe he deserved Tsukishima wearing the pink hoodie when he himself wore the headband. </p><p>"I mean, if you want to." Tsukishima said, tone said no. His hand slid from the headband down to tug gently on the strands in the nape of Tadashi's neck, and he had to suppress another shiver. "But as I said, it suits you." </p><p>Tadashi gritted his teeth as he tilted his head back slightly, eyes locked with the other's. "Are you saying you like my hair long... Kei?" And Tadashi knew that had been kind of a low blow with how Tsukishima's eyes narrowed, and the smirk faded a little bit. First names had recently been introduced in the bedroom and now it was everything they connected it with. The hand in his neck slowly spread out against his scalp before it tightened in the strands and a delicious prickling swept over the back of his head. With the steady grasp he had of Tadashi's head, the blocker leaned in, holding his head back from moving. </p><p>"Shut up, Tadashi." He said, voice low and breath fanning out over Tadashi's lips. He could almost feel them against his. So. Damn. Close.  </p><p>The fast and loud steps of their two friends told them that they were on their way back up from downstairs. Somewhere in the back of his head, Tadashi knew that they should probably pull away right about now just so they wouldn't be caught, but he was a little to entranced by the closeness of them to really bring himself to care enough. </p><p>Tsukishima heard it too and for a second he did nothing, before leaning down, neck craning to place a tiny, dry kiss right beneath Tadashi's ear, and Tadashi practically vibrated in his place on the floor, hand clenched in the pink hoodie. And then Tsukishima pulled away, straightened up, took a couple of steps away and raised his arms up towards the ceiling just as their two friends burst through the door, holding two popsicles each.  </p><p>Cleaver guy, Tadashi thought, making it look like he had just been stretching. He stood up himself, knees a little shaky, following his friend’s example of stretching as Hinata held out a popsicle at him. </p><p>"Thanks Tsukishima, I'm not sure why you're so nice suddenly but I'll take it for the time being." The spiker said, cautious but still contented as he stuffed the popsicle in his mouth. Tsukishima had gotten a popsicle of his own from Kageyama and just rolled his eyes. </p><p>But then Tadashi had to reach deep within himself and think, tilt his head back, fall down on his knees and beg the gods for forgiveness, because it must have been something he had done wrong to be punished like this. Had he not told his mother he loved her enough? Had he not done enough good deeds to strangers? Had he not worked hard enough? </p><p>He had no idea what he possibly could have done to deserve Tsukishima sitting on his spinny-chair licking away at the popsicle like it was some sort of bad porno. Eyebrows drawn together in concentration, tongue chasing the melting ice the breath from his pink lips caused, before he brought the entire thing into his mouth, sucking. Tadashi knew what that felt like.... He hated it and loved it because he <em>knew</em>what that mouth felt like, he knew what he felt over him, under him, he knew how he looked when he was the most turned on, knew how his eyelids fluttered, knew the sounds that he could make, knew what happened when he kissed his collarbones and raked his nails down his back, knew the stutter of hips, the shake of his legs, knew that he sometimes sobbed when Tadashi touched or kissed right beneath his navel. He knew all this shit. He wanted to punch something. </p><p>Oh, if only looks could kill... Because Tadashi was throwing daggers at his friend for exposing him to this. If he didn't know better he would think that it wasn't actually meant to tease the living shit out of him, but the dark gaze Tsukishima quickly threw him was evidence enough that this... This was all for show and they both knew Tadashi couldn't do shit about it. </p><p>"Yama, aren't you gonna eat yours?" Hinata asked after a few cruciating minutes as he motioned at the melting ice in the pinch server’s hand, it had begun dripping down his hand and onto the table. Tadashi cursed as he looked around the room for something to clean it up with. "Are you sick? You look a little flushed..." </p><p>"No, I think I'm alright... I'm just not... hungry..." He squeezed out, voice strained as he stood up, making his way out the door and to the bathroom to get some paper, but not before throwing another angry and heated gaze towards his best friend. And maybe Tsukishima felt somewhat guilty because after Tadashi came back after throwing away his popsicle, he didn't do anything that clearly was teasing instead turned back to his book before finishing the ice-lolly. And Tadashi was thankful... but he still couldn't get any studying done afterwards. The only thing he could do was to help Hinata whenever he needed it and staring down pitifully into his own paper, trying not to hold the pencil too hard and not to let his mind wander further than it already had. Damn Tsukishima and damn his thoughts for not calming down. </p><p>It was first when Kageyama announced his department and Hinata was quick to follow him that Tadashi actually got out of his horny-teenage-trance and told his friends goodbye and that they should be careful on their way home, because it was kind of late now and he didn't want them to get jumped or something. He watched them through Tsukishima's bedroom window, watching Hinata unlock his bike, and them both walking down the street with muffled calls and laughs.  </p><p>He turned back to the blocker who was cleaning up some worksheets from his table. Tadashi gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath. He stalked up to his friend with heavy steps, grabbed his arm and pulled him, turning him around before tackling him onto the bed. Tsukishima hit the mattress with a surprised 'oufh' before Tadashi followed him, crawling up the bed, settling between the blocker's legs, thighs to thighs. </p><p>"I hate you." Tadashi half huffed, half snarled, caging his friend against the mattress, fixing him with a deadly stare. Tsukishima took a second to get over his surprise before the usual smug smirk crept its way up his face, he tilted his head back slightly and cold fingertips made their way up to creep up under the hem of Tadashi's sweater. </p><p>"Is that so?" The fingers shimmed slowly up, up, up his sides, reaching the beginning of his ribcage where he dug his nails in gently. "Do I make you horny, baby?" </p><p>Tadashi wanted to cry, fingers curling in the bedsheets as he lowered himself down closer, leaning on his forearms. Damn Tsukishima and him quoting Doja cat during moments like this. He knew the blocker was making fun of him, or at least taking teasing to a new level. And the worst part was that Tadashi would probably do anything in this moment if it meant he could get closer to his friend. Would probably do anything at any time. </p><p>Another snarl made its way out of him. </p><p>"You make me fucking <em>feral</em>." It came out a lot like a growl, spoken between a tense jaw and the way Tsukishima's gaze changed was everything at that moment. Tadashi lived for it, lived for how his pupils dilated, how he could feel the tense breath in and the absence of a breath out, how his nails dug in harder at his sides. </p><p>That was all it took before Tadashi pushed forward and caught the other's lips in a bruising kiss, projecting all that pent-up frustration into it. The next one was softer, more open and definitely wetter, wasting no time on the sweet kisses they had had the first time they did this. Tadashi thought that after this night he deserved to skip that step. And Tsukishima didn't back away, didn't push him off and definitely didn't not kiss him back, matching the slightly hurried pace quickly. Tadashi wanted <em>more</em>. </p><p>He pushed his hips surprisingly gently against the other and let out a quiet groan against Tsukishima's lips. The pressure was more than welcome, long awaited and wished for. He wanted Tsukishima to know what he had done to him. </p><p>He pulled away slightly, internally delighted over the fact that Tsukishima chased the kiss, before reaching down to grab the other's hand still attached to his waist. He brought it down further to his own groin, carefully pressing the palm against the hardness that could be found there, trying but failing to bite back another quiet sound. </p><p>"I've been like this since you kissed my neck, you bastard..." He said, voice dark but also filled with involuntary appreciation. The blocker's mouth fell open a bit, as in a silent moan, the look in his eyes dark. Tadashi pulled the hand away because he was not about that pressuring someone into touching him if they didn't want to, but Tsukishima quickly pulled his own hand away, bringing it back and pressing down. Tadashi saw stars. Tsukishima swallowed. </p><p>"I guess I'll have to take care of it then." His voice was a little hoarse but he ground the heel of his palm down again and Tadashi couldn't help but meet the movement with his hips and a groan as he dove down, burying his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck. He pressed big open-mouthed kisses down the side of it and earned a tilted head for easier access, letting his tongue peek out and taste the skin, biting at it gently. He could feel the tell-tale motion of another swallow against his lips as he let his teeth scrape against the surface, working his way up the long curve of his neck slowly. Tsukishima had closed his eyes and his brows were draw together in that, nowadays, familiar way that made Tadashi's guts turn upside down, filled him with pride. This was his doing, making the stone-cold Tsukishima slowly unwind and melt into himself. It made him burn inside, a whole fucking inferno. </p><p>The pinch server gently buried his fingers in short, blond locks and tilted the other's head gently before pressing small kisses right at that spot he himself loved so much, right behind his ear. A shuddering breath right at his own ear made him realize that he would not last a long time. It probably had something to do with the hour long teasing before, or the way he activated his abdominal muscles as he ground his hips right against Tsukishima’s hand and his long fingers, or the feeling of the other hand making its way up his spine under his shirt, but this would end way too soon it he continued like this. And it was with much spiritual strength that he pulled away to gaze down at his friends below him. Tsukishima looked about as wrecked as Tadashi felt and he hadn't even touched him where it counted yet.  </p><p>His hands came down to tug at the pink hoodie like it had offended him personally (it had) and worked his way under it, pushing it up together with the white tee-shirt the blocker had on under it, up, up over his lean stomach, his ribs and finally his chest where he got stuck. The skin under his palms burned him all the way to his core. </p><p>"Take this off." He demanded, or as close as he could get to a command. He knew he was weak towards his friend, but he also knew that these situations tended to make him lose his mind a little, boost his confidence.  </p><p>Tsukishima obeyed without complaints as his abs tensed, pulling him from the bed to easier get the clothing over his head. Tadashi took the opportunity to start working on the other's belt, quickly janking it open before fingers moved to the fly. He noted that he was clearly not the only one affected by this whole ordeal. Tsukishima who emerged from his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, began tugging on Tadashi's own sweater, tugging it off with a strong grip of the back of it. The brunet had to crane his body forward for the shirt to slip off easily and when he came back up Tsukishima caught his lips again. An arm hooked behind his shoulders and he got pulled down into the mattress, kisses wet, tongues pushing, pulling, licking, lips smacking, soft groans and harsh breathing mingled together. Tadashi loved this. The feeling of skin against skin, chest to chest. The warmth. </p><p>He brought one hand down to caress their way down the side of the blocker's lean torso, down his ribs, over his sharp hipbone before making a turn and just barely ghosting over the skin just below his bellybutton. Tsukishima let out a stuttering moan right into the kiss and Tadashi couldn't help but smile against him. He pulled away to gaze down at the other who muttered out a quiet 'shut up' before being cut off again when that ghosting touch turned into nails. </p><p>Tadashi latched onto the blonde's collarbones, placing sloppy kisses there before slowly making his way downwards, hand moving down the bed to support his weight. Tsukishima's own hands traveled up to push the headband from the pinch server's head, letting it join his hoodie on the floor and tangling his fingers in the locks that came down to ghost a trail in the wake of the kisses. </p><p>He made his way down his chest, kissed along the edge of his ribcage, down until he reached the lower abs and they twitched under his touch. He once again pulled away to tug at the unbuttoned jeans. </p><p>"These gotta go." And Tsukishima raised his legs without a complaint so Tadashi could shimmy the fabric down to his ankles before pulling them off completely. He traced his way back to the gray boxer briefs, up the shins, on the inside of his knee and back up again to rest at the elastic of the remaining fabric. "These too." </p><p>And there Tsukishima was, completely naked beneath Tadashi's fingers. He felt like a king. </p><p>The blocker's cock laid flushed and hard against his abdomen. Tadashi thought there could be nothing more beautiful than this. He pushed his palms over the joint where thigh met hip and up to his lower stomach without touching where Tsukishima obviously wanted. </p><p>He leaned down so his mouth was right in front of it before looking up through his lashes, saying, "You have a pretty cock." </p><p>The blocker looked down at him, a warm flush building on the bridge of his nose, right where his glasses sat. </p><p>"You need to shut the fuck up." Tadashi only let out a chuckle at that before leaning down, licking a wet stripe up the base of his cock. Tsukishima's breath caught in his throat and the hands that had fallen away when they took their clothes off, came back to tangle in Tadashi's hair, pushing his bangs from his face. "Why do you still have your pants on?" </p><p>Tadashi looked up at him again, deciding that he would ignore that request disguised as a question and put the tip to his lips before swallowing it down, taking it as deep as he could without gagging. Tsukishima let out a hoarse moan as his head tipped backwards, eyebrows scrunched together in that way that drove Tadashi absolutely mad. </p><p>"Ah... Ho-oly shit..." And this was the part that Tadashi so deeply adored. Tsukishima was usually pretty quiet in bed, keeping his noises to a minimum and most of them were just breaths, but when he got to a certain point it was like a latch released and the blocker no longer seemed to care what came out of his mouth, putting up no defense.  </p><p>He slid his lower body down onto the bed, so that he was laying on his stomach and pulled both of Tsukishima's thighs up to rest over his shoulder, heels resting at his lower back. He swallowed him down as far as he could again, slowly working his way down further and further, before throwing a glance upwards. Tsukishima was leaning on one of his elbows with his other hand keeping Tadashi's bangs out of the way, but it was the look on his face that made the pinch server take a deep, shuddering breath. A look of total adoration, like Tadashi was the most beautiful thing in the world. He thrived under his attention. </p><p>"You're so good, Tadashi..." Tsukishima breathed, more air than words, barely audible but it went straight to Tadashi's groin, causing a <em>whine</em>, an actual fucking whine, to rip out of his throat. His hips stuttered against the mattress as he started to regret not taking his jeans of earlier, chasing some kind of friction.  </p><p>He pulled almost all the way off before working his tongue against the underside of the head, swirling around a couple of times and Tsukishima fell back against the bed with a moan, thighs shifting on each side of his head, falling apart a little before coming right back, heels dug into his back harder. He was close, Tadashi noticed, the shaky breathing and the tiny non-stop movement of his legs being the giveaway and an idea popped into his head. </p><p>"Don't stop... Please..." Tsukshima moaned, breath's wet as his eyes fluttered close, facing the ceiling. And Tadashi did the exact opposite, pulling off completely, thumbs rubbing lines against his lower stomach. A broken whine made its way out of his friend as he looked down again, desperation pooling in his eyes. Tadashi got his revenge. </p><p>He started a trail of sloppy kisses up the length of Tsukishima's cock, tongue lapping along the sides as he couldn't help but smile a little. </p><p>"Payback." Tsukishima shuddered under him as he tugged a little at Tadashi's hair, causing another pleasant prickling sensation against his scalp. </p><p>"I hate you." Oh, how the tables had turned and Tadashi wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation to rile his friend up a little. </p><p>"Is that so?" He mimicked their previous conversation, voice dripping in amusement. "'Do I make you horny, Baby?'" He raked his nails lightly over the blocker’s stomach. </p><p>Tsukishima gritted his teeth in frustration and pleasure, longing to get those lips around him again, another sharp tug of hair. Tadashi ignored him as he lapped lazily at the head, keeping the blocker on the edge but nowhere near tipping over as he dragged his hands down the front of his hips, digging his thumbs into the muscle, causing it to flex beneath him. Tsukishima let out another long whine, eyes a little wet, or maybe it was the darkness of his pupils that swallowed up his entire iris, glasses hanging a little low on his nose, slightly crooked and Tadashi felt a little bad. As much as he liked teasing Tsukishima, he loved to please him so much more, make him cry out, make him tell him how good he was, how good he did. </p><p>And with that Tadashi swallowed his cock down again, nose almost touching his pelvis. Tsukishima fell backwards once again and the thighs on either side of Tadashi's head tightened, the muscle shaking with tension, a sharp cry wrenching its way out of his throat. Both of his hands tangled in Tadashi's hair, a pretty arch in his back. He couldn’t help but to grind his hips against the bed again. </p><p>"Tadashi..." Another breathy moan that had the pinch server seeing stars and he worked his tongue more relentlessly, taking him as far back that he couldn't help but to gag and his throat closed around the head, breathing heavy. It wasn't a serious gag so he could quickly take Tsukishima down his throat again, but the contractions were enough to push the blocker over the edge, a stuttering, wet moan echoed between the bedroom walls and Tadashi thanked the gods that Tsukishima's parents weren't home tonight as he swallowed the cum flooding his mouth, motion just adding to Tsukishima's sensation, sending him higher. </p><p>He kept sucking throughout his friend’s orgasm, easing up on the stimulation just so it wouldn't be painful when Tsukishima finally came to again, back falling back against the bed from the arch it had been in. Tadashi pulled off, making sure to lick his lips so there wouldn't be anything looking weird as he leaned up, body buzzing with arousal as he looked down on Tsukishima, hands falling out of his hair. His face was flushed, continuing down onto his chest, contrasting beautifully with his skin tone, reminding Tadashi of the pink hoodie. Tsukishima opened his eyes, gaze a little unfocused as he panted. Tadashi reached carefully to pull the other's glasses off, placing them with shaking hands on the bedside table, because he was so turned on he probably would come if Tsukishima just said his name. </p><p>The blocker looked up at him, something warm swimming in his eyes as he reached up slowly, placing a hand behind Tadashi's head and pulling him down, kissing him deeply and appreciatively. It was a 'thank you' embedded in it, slow and warm. Tadashi kissed back eagerly, caging his friend against the mattress, suddenly overcome with this warm mushy feeling in his chest. He knew exactly what it was... He chose to ignore it in favor of this relationship they currently had. Easy and nice. </p><p>But there was still something very prominent that his body wanted him, or preferably Tsukishima, to take care of. </p><p>"<em>Kei</em>..." He whined into the kiss, arms trembling a little with pent up tension and desperation, and Tsukishima seemed to get the hint, reaching down and worked his fly open quickly. </p><p>"I'll do you next time..." Tsukishima said as he pushed his hand down Tadashi's underwear, fabric practically coated in precum, fingers gliding easily over his cock. Tadashi mewled, because finally he got the friction he needed, the touch, long fingers striking over the head and he tipped forward, burying his head against Tsukishima's collarbone, moaning wetly against pale skin. </p><p>It didn't take long at all, 45 seconds maximum but he didn't even care with how long he had been riled up. He came with a muffled sob, hands clenching the bedsheets so hard he prayed he didn't rip anything, hips stuttering, and Tsukishima's hand buried in his hair.  </p><p>When he came down from his high he relaxed, laying down on top of his friend, giving absolutely no fucks about the stickiness now pressed between his and Tsukishima’s stomachs. </p><p>"Damn..." He breathed, slowly lifting his head up to face the other. They looked at each other for a beat, hearts slowly calming down inside their chests, breaths coming slower and slower. </p><p>There was tension between them Tadashi could feel, even though they both came there was still something sparkling, craving attention. An elephant in the small space between them. Tadashi wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted to feel the lazy movements of post-orgasm kisses. </p><p>And in his afterglowing haze he leaned down, urged by the cloudiness in his head, or maybe even the tiny nudge in the back of his head that he swore he didn't just imagine, but he could not speak of it. </p><p>This was not something they should do... This was one of the rules that built the foundation for a relationship of their type to stand on. They were doing the exactly opposite of what they should do but Tadashi couldn't care less in this moment, not when Tsukishima kissed him back, moved against him like he didn't want the other to leave, and Tadashi complied happily. </p><p>Soon he knew they would have to move away, clean up and put some distance between them. He knew he had to go home, leave the warmth of Tsukishima's house and walk through the cold to his own house. </p><p>But for the time being he would settle with breaking the rules, just for a few minutes longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>